powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt11 Ep3: "The Bad Seed Pt2"
Chpt11 Ep3: "The Bad Seed Pt2" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' In an abandoned warehouse, Rita Repulsa is trying to gather new followers for her new-formed coven, called...the "Mega Coven", a name which unfortunately doesn’t receive the awe she's looking for. Instead, her main intention of creating a new coven is soon revealed: she needs her fellow witches to provide her with protection from the Rangers and her other enemies. Rita gloats that she murdered her own son, the King of Hell, by bewitching an angel to do the dirty work. One of the witches then mentions that a friend of hers just made a deal with Crowley recently. This news upsets Rita, and when the other witches are about to leave her, she used a spell from the Book of the Damned to incinerate them from the inside out. At the Rangers' bunker, Kurt is staring blankly in the distance as he gets flashbacks from his memories when meeting with Amara for the first time. While Hunter has been looking into leads that might help them find Amara, Hunter snaps him back to reality and asks what they should do next. Kurt suggests that they should look for Rita in the meantime, because it'll take a while to find Amara since the Amara he met was an adult, so the current stage that Amara is in still has to grow up until she makes her big move. Though Castiel reminds Kurt that the Darkness has nearly infinite power, so "growing up" may not apply in her case and could be an adult anytime now. They discuss the fact that God beat the Darkness before, but doesn't seem to be around this time. Hunter has hope that God may be around, but Kurt and Cas do not. So instead, they decide that Metatron may know something about defeating the Darkness, so they start trying to find him instead. As Cas tries to go over their side of the table, Castiel is shown to be chained to a chair because the duo don't know what the attack-dog spell might cause him to do. They discuss the fact that the spell seems to be "digging deeper", and Castiel's condition seems to be getting worse. The Winchesters have been looking unsuccessfully for Rita, but continue to try. Kurt calls Crowley (apparently he's made repeated attempts to call him), thinking Crowley probably has demons looking for Rita, so he may know where she is. Castiel doubts Crowley will want to help save him. Elsewhere, in a mansion, Crowley has taken up residence there to take care of young Amara. Crowley is then informed by his demon grunts that have found Rita. He then gives the order to have her killed. He then goes to check in on young Amara who's watching something on a computer screen while under the supervision of her own nanny. Nanny She's making impressive progress in her studies, considering just days ago she was in diapers. Crowley And what do we have her watching now? Nanny Hitler's Nuremberg speeches. We had them translated. Crowley Hmm. Amara, sweetie? You can take a little break if you like. Nanny said you're doing very well with your schooling. I want you to be happy in your new home. Whatever you want, whenever you want it, you just have to ask. Young Amara I just want you to protect me...from him. Crowley From God? He's been very mean to my little girl, hasn't he? Young Amara He...sealed me away. But why? I don't understand why he'd do that to me. Crowley And how exactly did he managed to do that? Young Amara I don't want to talk about it. Crowley Of course. My mistake. You're a very lucky girl. And I'm a king. And if anyone can protect you from that rascally deity, it is I. Young Amara Thank you. Crowley That's “Thank you, Uncle Crowley.” to you. Young Amara Thank you..."Uncle Crowley". At a Café Elta, Rita attempts to recruit a duo of witches into her "Mega Coven", promising them status they could never get from the Grand Coven. But suddenly, a demon attacks them, killing one of the witches while Rita manages to escape with the help of her magic. Meanwhile in the Bunker, Kurt is trying to get hold of Crowley’s mobile phone, in hope that the King of Hell will help them find Rita. Castiel is pessimistic that Crowley will hand Rita over to help lift the spell, considering that he tried to kill Crowley the last time they met. Hunter announces that Metatron is also nowhere to be found, since there are no incidents relating to a crappy ’78 Continental Mark V, which offends Cas, since he’s fond with the classic car he chose. When they're trying another way to find Metatron by searching places he might love to visit, Cas suddenly has convulsions and blacks out. Hunter and Kurt rush to Cas, and when he comes around Castiel says that he’s hearing voices. This takes Kurt aback, and asks if the voices are telling him to hurt people. Cas tells them that it's angel radio, and that the angels have doubled their efforts in capturing Metatron. Continuing with his research, Hunter finds the news of the weird incident involving the three witches at a café in Denver. In Crowley's mansion, Young Amara is in her room going through photos of the history of the Earth. She then hears something behind her, when she gets up and sees a full length mirror in her room, a shroud of dark clouds fills up the whole mirror then a pair of glaring eyes reveals itself and stares right back to her. ??? You look confused, child. Young Amara God created the Earth after he locked me away. I didn't know it was so much he did after he got rid of me. ??? All for his own ego. And no matter what he made, that doesn't excuse what he did to us. Young Amara I know. ??? Amara... You must stay fixed on our purpose. Even we cannot undo what he has already done to us. But as you grow and become stronger, your true destiny will become clear to you. For I am what you are becoming. And once that's done, you will become mightier than God. The talk between Amara and the mysterious cloud of darkness with glaring eyes is cut short when Crowley walks in to check on her. Once again, when he tries creating a conversation with her, Crowley can sense that young Amara will be a handful to him. As Hunter and Kurt arrive in Denver. Posing initially as FBI agents, they question the witch that survived the restaurant attack. They quickly let on that they know she is a witch, and they convince her that Crowley's assassins are after anyone who might be connected to Rita, including her, so she uses her scrying magic to help them find Rita. Meanwhile, In another attempt to get close with young Amara, Crowley brings presents to her. But she doesn’t seem to like the Earthly gifts - she's more interested in darker things, such as Dante’s Inferno that she came across while her studies. Amara suddenly says that she’s hungry, but when her nanny brings sweets for her, Amara prefers a soul to feast on. So instead...Amara proceeds to consume the demonic essence of her nanny. This is becomes an eye-opener for Crowley as he realizes the more Amara consumes souls, the more her mind broadens and becomes darker, and hungrier. Elsewhere, Rita is wearing a blonde wig and preparing to leave her motel. She approaches her taxi but as soon as her driver gets out to help her with her bags, she discovers that Hunter is the taxi driver in disguise as well. So she uses her powers to pin Hunter against the door. As she taunts him and prepares to injure him further, Kurt surprises her as he hops right out of the cab compartment and slaps the anti-witch shackles on her wrists, finally managing to capture her. Back in the mansion, it reveals that Crowley has continued allowing Amara to consume all the demon souls she wants. Crowley and Amara discuss how God's creation has led to a world where people still suffer. Crowley says to Amara that they, together, can make a world "a better place" (though in truth, Crowley intends to use Amara however he sees fit). When Amara asks if that's really what Cowley would want, he admits that tempting humanity and encouraging people to turn toward evil would be rewarding. Amara suggests that good, evil, Heaven and Hell are unimportant and that Crowley is not seeing the big picture. When he asks for details, she refuses to answer and says "I'm hungry". Crowley then sends in another demon for her to feed on. Back at the bunker, Castiel starts having flashbacks to when he received the attack dog spell, perhaps indicating that the spell is having more control over him once more. As this happens, Hunter and Kurt have Rita shackled in the bunker's dungeon. They search her luggage and find the codex, but not the Book of the Damned. She refuses to tell them where it is. When Hunter leaves the room to go get Castiel so Rita can cure him, Rita reminds Kurt that their deal was they'd let her go if she cured Castiel. Kurt says they also want the Book, but still Rita refuses. When Kurt threatens to call Crowley, Rita challenges him to do it, noting that if she dies, they still don't have the Book, and Castiel will die. She then notices the change of attitude in Kurt as she thought removing the Mark would bring him "happiness" as the curse has finally been lifted from him. The witch then figures unless it did something worse, questioning him; "What new threat has the Rangers unleashed upon the world?". Suddenly, Hunter returns in panic, saying that Castiel has left the bunker. Later, Crowley now assigns a new nanny (being one of his demon henchmen) for young Amara and orders him to inform Amara that she will need cut down on the number of demon souls she's consume before they "run low" on the demon population of Hell. On the road in the Impala, Kurt, Hunter and Rita are searching for Castiel. Hunter is using the GPS on Castiel's phone to locate him. As they are driving, Rita taunts the boys. She lets it slip that the duo are unable to hold up their end of the bargain when they make deals, then referring to the deal Hunter made with her to kill Crowley in exchange for removing the Mark of Cain from Kurt's arm. Put on the spot, Hunter tells Kurt that he was going to tell him about that deal, but when his attempt to kill Crowley failed, he didn't see the point. Kurt is annoyed that Hunter kept such a secret, and Rita seems amused that she has caused some friction between the duo at the moment. As they're talking, they get a fix on Castiel's position. Castiel, now under the influence of the attack-dog spell, is in an alley. He finds and stalks a young woman and is strangling her to death when Kurt finds them in what appears to be a storage room. Kurt convinces Castiel to release the girl, but the spell takes Castiel over and he attacks Kurt. Castiel has Kurt on his knees and is beating him when Hunter and Rita appear. Hunter has Rita at gunpoint (using a gun that is loaded with witch-killing bullets) and forces her to remove the spell. As Rita recites the incantation, Castiel falls over and convulses briefly before returning to normal. He seems dazed, but recognizes Kurt as Kurt helps him up. As soon as Castiel is cured, Rita utters a spell that forces Hunter's gun to fly out of his hand; then she uses her powers to launch Hunter across the room. When Kurt sees what is happening, he rushes at her, but she uses an incantation to slam the gate shut before he can get to her as she flees the scene. Back at the bunker, Kurt is holding an ice pack over his face, which is badly swollen and bruised from Castiel's beating. Castiel feels guilty about hurting Kurt, but Kurt tells Cas that there's no need for him to apologize, because he was under a spell. Castiel also feels guilty that Rita is in the wind again, but Hunter says that at least they have the codex and that if they'd killed Rita, the Book of the Damned would be lost. Castiel sees that Kurt is in obvious pain and wants to heal him, but Kurt refuses, saying that he had it coming (referring to the beating Kurt gave Cas when he was under the influence of the Mark of Cain in the events of the previous chapter). Meanwhile, Crowley is walking through the halls of his mansion and he's reviewing a demon-deal contract. Crowley Hereby command and decree... Blah, blah, blah. Hung on hooks for all eternity... Entrails removed... He then notices his demon henchman who's collapsed and shown to be dead on the floor outside Amara's room. As Crowley walks into her room, he sees a more matured Amara, now as a preteen, standing in front of the mirror as she puts on a new red-colored dress. Crowley Amara? Preteen Amara I'm hungry. Crowley Of course, your evil-ness. But tell you what, maybe we should discuss terms now. Preteen Amara (grows an angered look) I said...I'm hungry. Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse